1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method for producing fine, firm, tender and tasty (in case of skin, high in quality) meats and skins of poultry and livestock, for maintaining healthy pets by lowering excess subcutaneous and internal organ fat and for producing pets having good complexion and hair coat through the administration of Tochu, an extract of the bark of Eucommia ulmoides Oliver tree, which is native to central and southern China.
2. Description of Related Art
Several deficiencies exist in present breeding methods. For example insufficient exercise for poultry and livestock raised in narrow, confined sheds prevent their meat and skin from achieving "fine texture", "firmness", "tenderness" and "tastiness" (in case of skin, "high quality").
Due to these deficiencies, the meat and skin become tough, coarse and fatty, and generally, they do not meet with public favor as food or leather products. In the case of pets, they are usually raised in a confined home environment as opposed to an unconfined, sunlight-exposed, open-air, natural environment. This leads to insufficient exercise and excess fat accumulation and further makes their complexion, hair coat and body strength deteriorate.